


Illicit Daydreams

by CLeighWrites



Series: Illicit Daydreams [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Dean Winchester Sexiness, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub Undertones, Drinking & Talking, Going Home With Strangers, Incest Kink, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Pick-Up Lines, Sam Winchester Sexiness, Sibling Incest, Sub Dean Winchester, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Walk Into A Bar, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: As an only child you have always been curious about the nature of a sibling relationship. Incest had always been particularly intriguing to you; then you met the Winchester brothers.





	Illicit Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> This part fills my Incest Kink square on my @spnkinkbingo card. This will be a two part fic.

You had been out at the bar celebrating, albeit alone, when you noticed them. How could you not? They were gorgeous; tall, muscular, graceful men. The way they scanned the room when they entered was predatory. What you wouldn't give to be their prey.

They took two stools at the opposite end of the bar from where you sat in the corner. The shorter of the two surveyed his surroundings after they sat. His eyes locked on yours before his lips curled into a delicious smirk, then he turned back toward his companion.

The way they moved with each other made you think they had grown up with one another; anticipating what the other would need, or what the other was about to do. Watching them interact was like watching a well rehearsed couple dance. Seeing as they were both so tall and gorgeous, both having light colored eyes as well, the thought crossed your mind that they may be brothers. However, the longer you watched them, the less likely you thought that to be true. The way the taller one, whose hair was down to his shoulders, would look at his partner, or the way the shorter one would lightly touch him back; brothers don't act like that. 

Your mouth got dry as you thought of them actually being brothers. Letting your mind drift you were greeted with such lovely mental images. The short haired one with his knees tucked behind his arms while his brother licked him open. Or the tall one draped across the nearest table as his brother sank into him from behind. The noises they would make for each other. 

“Hey there, sweetheart.” A deep, gravelly voice pulled you from your reverie.

You shook your head as the heat rose in your cheeks. It was the shorter one, standing right next to you as his friend watched from his seat. “Hi.”

He leaned closer and grinned down at you before he continued, “My brother,” you gulped at the confirmation, “tells me that I should have a hole bore into the back of my head with the way you've been eyeballin’ us.” There was no accusation in his voice, he almost seemed to be bragging about it.

The blush grew hotter on your face and you looked down to the bar top, “I'm sorry.”

“Don't be. Sammy sent me over to see if you'd like to join us for a drink.”

Your gaze drifted over to the man at the other end of the bar, Sammy, you guessed that was a pet name for Samuel. It was probably a family name. You looked back to the man at your side and noticed his eyes were green behind long lashes; that wasn't very common either. He also had a dusting of freckles across his nose and cheeks, it was endearing; these men were going to kill you.

Clearing the arousal from your throat you smiled and nodded. “Sure.”

The man's responding grin almost made you lose your balance when you hopped off your stool to follow him. He stayed back a step, placed his hand at the curve of your back, and leaned in so that his mouth was right at the edge of your ear. “Name's Dean, by the way.”

You turned to him and he moved his head in front of yours so you could be heard better. “Y/N.”

He nodded then began to walk, taking you with him. “Well, Y/N, just so happens we're celebrating tonight and we could use a little eye candy.” He offered you what had been his seat at the bar, “if you wouldn't mind.” He held your hand steady while you got situated on the stool, then turned you to face who was, in fact, his brother. “This here is my brother Sammy; Sammy, Y/N.”

Sammy leveled a glare at Dean so genuinely bitchy that you had to hold back a laugh, he must be the younger brother. His features softened when he looked back to you and corrected Dean, “It's Sam.”

“Hello, Sam.” You smiled at him and tried not to stare. Up close he was even more stunning to look at. He had hazel eyes, brown fracturing into blue which splintered into green. The sharp angles of his face made you want to reach out and touch him. He was a genuine work of art, they both were.

He smiled shyly, a dimple peaking out on the left side of his face and he looked down into his glass, then over your shoulder, to his brother behind you. You felt a hand on your right hip, then the heat of his face coming up over your left shoulder.

“He's even prettier up close, isn't he?” Dean purred in your ear. You nodded and turned to face him. Dean winked at you, then added, “You should see him naked.”

It felt like your face had caught fire, then Sam leaned over in front of you. “Dean,” his voice a stern warning.

Dean leaned in closer as well, literally putting you in the center of their sibling squabble, “What Sammy? Brothers see each other naked all the time, I'm sure.”

Sam shot his brother another look, then seemed to realize they were squishing you between them. “Sorry,” he said as he leaned away.

You shook your head and smiled at him again, then mustered a weak, “S'okay.”

Dean laughed; it was a booming, full bodied laugh that sent reverberations all the way down your spine. “If I had to put money on it Sammy, I'd say that this one would love to be caught between us. Right, sweetheart?”

The flush that was surely covering your entire body now, was confirmation enough; there was no denying your attraction to the men. The fact that they were brothers only stoked the embers that had ignited when they walked in. Being an only child you had often fantasized about what it would be like to have siblings. Having lived your entire life with that person, someone who would know you so well, better even than you knew yourself. 

At some point, you weren't really sure when, your fantasy had shifted into something more taboo. Why wouldn't those feelings of unconditional love turn into something more heated? Love grows as people grow, and it could naturally grow into a physical love, even between siblings. Of course you had never dared to utter those words aloud, knowing that there was something fundamentally wrong with your thought process; but these men surrounding you now, may just prove your theory.

You bolstered your courage, throwing caution to the wind, and tried to very boldly say, “Do you boys often go out to pick up women together?” but, if you were being honest, it had sounded more like a breathy prayer, begging to be affirmed.

“Would you come back to our room with us, if we said yes?” Dean asked, your gaze locked to his as he confirmed all of your deepest desires.

“Dean!” The shout from beside you shocked you out of your trance. Sam's massive hand found a place on your shoulder and he turned you to face him, “Look, Y/N,” he struggled for words, “we aren't trying to pick you up.” It sounded like he was trying to be reassuring, but your face fell. His brows knit together and his eyes lit up, “Unless you want us to?”

“Told ya, Sammy,” Dean boasted. “She wants us.” He leaned in close behind you and spoke the last few words right into your ear. You shivered at his closeness and, after a nod from Sam, he brushed the hair away from your neck before lightly placing his lips at your pulse point.

Your eyes fluttered closed and you rolled your head back and to the side, allowing Dean room to operate. Sam's hand found its way to your thigh and began running a trail from your hip to your knee.

You felt heat closer in front of you and opened your eyes to see Sam leaning in, his face directly beside yours. “That’s enough, Dean.” You felt Dean's lips curl against your neck, then Sam continued, “What do you say we head out?” He pulled back and leveled his question at you. Unable to actually form words, you simply nodded. Sam placed two long fingers under your chin and angled your eyes to meet his, “Use your words.” Warmth spread its way through your body at the sudden hardness in his voice; you were instantly soaked.

“Yes, sir.”

“Looks like we’ve found a playmate for you, brother,” Sam stated matter of factly. “Settle the tab, let’s get back to the room.” Dean pulled himself away from you, presumably to pay the tab. You reached for your wallet as well, and Sam stopped you, his hand holding yours. “It’s on us. Come on.” 

Sam held his hand out for you to get down off the stool, which you accepted. His long fingers wrapped easily around your smaller digits. He led you through the crowd to the door and out into the cool night air. The fresh air cleared your head and you realized that you had just agreed to go back to what you assumed was a hotel room with two giant, strange men. You dropped Sam’s hand and crossed your arms over your chest. 

“You alright darlin’?” Sam looked down at you, concern in his eyes. Clearly you were in no danger of him forcing you to go with them. 

“Yeah, I just… I realized I don’t even know you.” You laughed, sounding a little hysterical. “I just agreed to run off and fuck two dudes I don’t even know. You could kill me for all I know.”

Sam kept his distance from you, but you could sense that he wanted to comfort you physically. “Y/N, we are not going to kill you. We would never do anything without your express permission.” 

Dean burst through the doors, rubbing his hands together. He looked between the two of you and quirked his eyebrow. “We ready to go?”

Sam squared his jaw and looked from you to his brother. “We’re taking a second to think.”

Your mind whirred. On the one hand you had two incredibly sexy men who wanted you to literally come between them, but on the other hand they were two very large, intimidating, obviously capable men, who you didn’t know, that you would be alone with. You had never done anything like this before; no one night stands, no hookups with strangers online, no blind dates. There was just something about these men that was making you want to throw caution to the wind. 

You looked at Sam. He was patiently waiting for you to make up your mind, not a hint of the dom that had shown himself to you at the bar. He was staying true to his word by not flexing that power over you which would have undoubtedly affected your decision. Dean on the other hand looked like he was undressing you with his eyes as he looked you over. His confidence in your attraction to them was evident. Neither of them said a word, nor came close to imposing on your thought process. That alone was enough for you to trust them; they truly weren’t going to make you do anything you didn’t choose to do. 

“Okay.”

“Okay!” Dean clapped his hands and sounded like a toddler who was just told to go crazy in a candy store. 

“Alright, this way,” Sam indicated for you to follow as they made their way to the back of the parking lot to a very impressive black muscle car. 

You had walked to the bar, otherwise you would have suggested that you drive separately. You were going against everything your mother had taught you growing up. Don’t talk to strangers, check. Be wary of men in bars, check. Never walk at night without someone you trust with you, check. Don’t go home with strange men, double check. What would your mother say? It was probably best to not think about your mother whilst you were on your way to have sex with two brothers who would probably go home to fuck each other regardless of whether or not you had accepted their invitation. 

Sam turned to you as Dean walked around to the driver side, definitely the elder brother. “You want to sit in the back, or up front between us?” He was standing at the front door, but shifted his weight to reach for the rear door, depending on your answer.

It would allow you more time to think if you sat on your own in the back, but you had already made your decision; no backing out now. “Fuck it. I’ll be between the two of you soon enough, anyways.”

Sam’s smile was infectious as he opened the door and motioned for you to climb in ahead of him. Dean was already situated and starting the car when Sam folded himself in and shut the door. He looked even larger sitting in the car, knees almost level with the dashboard. There was more than enough room for the three of you on the black leather bench seat, but the men on either side of you were taking up enough space that you were touching them both. Given the purpose of your drive, you figured there was no use in trying to keep to yourself. 

Dean started to back out of the parking space and you placed your hands on Sam and Dean’s thighs, respectively. Sam shifted to give you better access, and Dean cranked the volume up on the AC/DC that was playing on the tape deck. You let your fingers trail up and down their thighs, dipping down in between their legs. Dean had thicker thighs than Sam, but they were both very muscular. You dug your nails in and raked them up the inside of their thighs. Sam growled deliciously and tilted his head back; Dean made a whiny noise in the back of his throat and gripped the wheel a little tighter. 

Feeling bolder, you moved your hands up to feel what sort of equipment the brothers were working with, what you had to look forward to later. You took in a sharp breath as you got to their growing bulges. Both men were proportionate, and they weren’t even fully erect. Your mouth started to salivate at the thought of seeing and feeling and tasting them. Dean was thick there too, and Sam was equally girthy, but had length as well. This was going to be a great night. 

“You like what you feel, sweetheart?” Dean grinned over at you and thrust his hips to get some more friction on your hand. 

You bit your bottom lip and hummed in the affirmative, not trusting your voice enough to speak. Sam put his arm over the back of the seat and wrapped his long fingers around the back of your neck, massaging you. His fingers alone were strong and meticulous; you couldn’t wait to have them elsewhere on your body. You let your head loll forward and hummed again at the sensation of his warm fingers on you.

“Damn, sweetheart, I can’t wait to hear the noises you’re gonna make for my baby brother.” You moaned hearing Dean talk about his brother that way.

“Oh, Baby Girl, you’re going to be so much fun for us.” Sam’s voice was a rumbling promise of what was to come. “De, why don’t you give her a warm up.” 

Dean’s hand left it’s place on the steering wheel to run up your thigh and you abandoned both brothers’ cocks to enjoy the stimulation given to you by the two of them. Dean’s fingers deftly found your jean covered lips and ran along your slit up to your clit while Sam’s hand dropped from your neck around to your left breast, teasing your nipple through your layers of clothes. You honest to God whimpered at the added stimulation. 

Dean kept rubbing at your soaked pussy through your jeans and Sam added his lips to your neck while he continued to pluck at your nipple. You were so wet, you just knew Dean could feel it through your pants. You were completely surrounded and every nerve in your body was a live wire. 

“Sammy,” Dean alerted his brother, but sounded like he was asking a question. 

Sam removed his lips from your neck and looked at your surroundings. “Alright De, back to driving.” 

Dean’s hand left your lap and he maneuvered the car into the parking lot and parked. As soon as he cut the engine his hand was back between your legs and his mouth took yours in a demanding kiss. Sam placed his hand on his brother’s shoulder and Dean broke your kiss, leaning back and away from you. When you opened your eyes Sam was giving Dean a look, then the elder brother got out of the car and Sam grabbed your hand to follow suit. Dean had the door open when you and Sam got to it, and all three of you stepped in together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
